


[Art] (Take Away This) Ball and Chain

by x_serenade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_serenade/pseuds/x_serenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece for Safaia's fic of the same name. Read her story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/598010">here</a>. This is for <a href="http://teenwolf-bb.livejournal.com">teenwolf_bb</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] (Take Away This) Ball and Chain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Safaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safaia/gifts).



>   
>  _Oh well the devil makes us sin  
>  But we like it when we're spinning, in his grin_   
>  **Paradise Circus, Massive Attack**   
> 
> 
> Popped my AO3 cherry with this post, yay! I don't write fic so the only time you'll ever see me on here like ~this is when I'm posting art for somebody else's story. Anyway! The art is below. It's a Supernatural AU where Stiles is a Crossroads Demon, in case you were wondering :) 
> 
> **Photographic References:** [One](http://i.imgur.com/gJY3r.jpg) [Two](http://i.imgur.com/2aYaJ.jpg) [Three](http://i.imgur.com/HZISo.jpg)


End file.
